


ночью холодно?

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: о любви и о космосе.





	ночью холодно?

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Топ с Фикбука:  
> 08.07.2018:  
> №34 в топе «Другие виды отношений по жанру Попаданцы»
> 
> 17.11.2018:  
> №49 в топе «Другие виды отношений по жанру Нестандартная поэзия»  
> №33 в топе «Другие виды отношений по жанру Попаданцы»

тихо. быстро набирают строчки   
пальцы. в компьютере и телефоне,   
холодом обвитые, буквы   
в темноте ночи я хочу к тебе.   
  
в твоих глазах – звёзды. но лезвие   
в твоей руке. «нет» как   
ответ на комплименты.   
«ты хорошая» - «чушь, прости».   
  
здесь – ты не можешь быть счастлив.   
там – ты не можешь быть. вот бы   
сбежать, не оставив воспоминаний.   
в мир, куда никто не сможет прийти.   
  
в том мире мы вдвоём. и небо.   
я люблю космос, ты – моя звезда.   
на траве сидели бы, мечтали   
о будущем, о счастье. о любви, и   
  
звёзды бы падали, вспоминая прошлое,   
но здесь, на земле – тепло и нестрашно.   
и так всю ночь, весь день, всё лето.   
в тишине мира. вдвоём, я и ты.   
  
но мы здесь, а не там. может, к лучшему?   
может, там бы мы расстались, наскучили   
друг другу и вселенной. и космосу.   
так что лучше здесь. так спокойней. 

тихо. быстро набирают строчки   
пальцы. в компьютере и телефоне,   
теплом согретые, буквы   
в темноте ночи. я рядом, хоть и вдали. 


End file.
